


不冻港（一）

by toastandotherbread



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastandotherbread/pseuds/toastandotherbread
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 2





	不冻港（一）

哨向  
二设有 设定尽量在文中解释  
不熟悉的朋友可以留言给我  
CP：奎八 佑灰 澈汉 本章奎八

——  
金珉奎前脚刚从模拟室里出来，就迫不及待地单手解开制服的拉链消汗。他把墨绿色的外套搭在手臂上，向监控台走去。身后的大门轻轻关上，安静地运行环境还原程序。高大的西伯利亚狼也随着门的关闭而消失不见。  
坐在仪器前的洪知秀一边看显示屏上的读数，一边在表格上做记录。他把最后两行字写完顺手用笔敲了敲桌子，抬头看着金珉奎说：“没什么问题，结果很稳定。”  
金珉奎一手撑着桌子，俯下身笑嘻嘻地问：“那能给我批个假吗？”  
洪知秀奇道：“医疗组有这个权限吗？”  
“哥……”金珉奎苦了一张脸，凑近洪知秀撒娇，“你别跟我装傻啦，打个报告还不是分分钟的事嘛。”

金珉奎分化成哨兵已经有五年了，按理说金家不可能找不到向导，但数次匹配的程度都不高。三番五次的检查也没有验出哨兵本人有什么问题。  
洪知秀说：“你知道总靠合成向导素是不行的吧？还是以后想留在塔里做行政？”  
金珉奎闷闷不乐，声音也低了下来：“这次去哪里啊。”  
“北区的一家地下拳馆。”洪知秀起身抽出一份文件夹递给他，顺手翻了翻也有些惊讶，“哟，这次任务目标是哨兵？”  
金珉奎眼睛都亮了：“什么？不是相亲？”  
“什么相亲？”李知勋推门进来，把灯打开，“刚结束模拟吗？”  
“是啊。塔里一直让我和不同的向导合作不是相亲是什么啊。”金珉奎看到一脸轻松的李知勋更不满意，“哥比我大一岁，还没给你分配哨兵吗？”  
“呀。”李知勋把椅子转过来面向洪知秀，“这个任务不要给他了，我去抓那个哨兵。”  
金珉奎果然像被踩了尾巴的大狗狗一样叫了起来，扑过去要抓李知勋。  
洪知秀也笑：“别闹啦，D级哨兵还不值得你出手。”  
李教授满意了，去小冰箱里拿他的冰可乐向饮食受控的哨兵炫耀。

金珉奎从小在塔里长大，不像洪知秀李知勋等大部分人是从白塔学院考入系统的。  
分化成为哨兵向导的人大多数都想进塔，这意味着以后的人生都有了保障——入塔后能得到稳定的工资；同时塔会发布任务，完成任务可以得到相应的赏金，这是活下去的方法。  
金珉奎倒不必为了生活奔波，但家里人一直为他没有向导操碎了心，分配的都是与向导有关的任务。他抗议过几次，但拒绝任务是不被允许的。  
和平年代，大部分都是治安案件。联盟自建国起就要求所有人上传DNA，以便管控有可能分化的哨兵和向导。但其中也不乏一些分化了但是不上报官方，而自行形成非法组织，利用超乎普通人的能力为非作歹的人。  
金珉奎手里的文件指示他去北区，周三会有一场黑拳。  
李知勋说：“我们盯了有一段时间了，线报说周三是场大的，你把那个厉害的哨兵带回来就行了，别下死手。”  
“怎么不直接派向导过去？”金珉奎问。  
向导与哨兵的比例大概是一比二，优秀的向导完全能够影响哨兵，两者的精神力堪称天壤之别。身体素质再强大的哨兵，在精神力的威压下也无计可施。  
洪知秀摇摇头说：“那地方乱，向导太脆。”  
大部分向导的身体素质甚至比普通人还要差一些，他们的作战方式是铺开意识网指挥哨兵，攻击性强一些的向导可以直接利用精神力【影响】甚至【杀戮】。前者是给人施加暗示，高等级的向导可以做到改变人的记忆，但风险很大，后果不受控；后者是直接攻击意识，对人脑造成极强的伤害，但很少有向导直接使用【杀戮】。向导发动精神力时会与对方形成共感，对方死亡的瞬间会有极强的负面情绪，同时会反噬向导。  
在地下拳馆这样鱼龙混杂的地方，这两者显然都不是合适的选择。

洪知秀拿回金珉奎手中的文件又确认了一次后签了字，递给李知勋，抬起头对金珉奎说：“那个哨兵有培养价值，所以塔才想让你把他带回来，别闹太大。”  
金珉奎有点难以置信：“就这么简单？没有向导？”  
李知勋把签好字的文件推到金珉奎手边，站起身来去柜子里翻找：“没有，放心吧。就你一个A级哨兵。”转头又递给他一个类似古早手机的东西，“后天出任务的时候记得绑在上臂，我们监测你的状态。”  
金珉奎接了，喜出望外：“哥，我好像找到我的人生价值了！”  
李知勋毫不犹豫地回怼：“跟壮汉哨兵搅基？”  
洪知秀一口咖啡喷出来，还好他转头的动作快，没有喷到一座塔内只有个位数的模拟机上。  
金珉奎嫌弃地递过去几张抽纸，又冲李知勋道：“那也比某些向导找哨兵当童养媳强。”  
趁A级向导、白塔学院向导系副主任李知勋教授压抑着怒火还没有狠下心来释放精神威压的几秒，金珉奎迅速抱着医疗组签好字的任务文件逃离了现场。

“你真不告诉他？”李知勋从屏幕前抬起头问还在擦自己身上的咖啡渍的洪知秀。  
洪知秀把纸团扔进垃圾桶，眼睛含着笑，明知故问：“什么？”  
李知勋叹了口气：“医者仁心啊洪组长，让哨兵高兴两天也算是向导的信条？”  
洪知秀也笑：“没事，我去和珉奎搭档他又不会多想，本来这个任务也是哨兵型的。”  
刚才金珉奎被来之不易的快乐冲昏了头脑，他忘了塔派出的任务至少需要两人才能执行，不可能派他单独去。医疗组只需要权限级别足够高的人签字来核实任务危险等级系数，那个人是李知勋；而洪知秀签了字，是因为他是金珉奎这次任务的搭档。  
洪知秀拿着他的马克杯站起身来，准备去洗手间洗干净：“到时候我在酒吧外面等他就好。”  
李知勋唔了声：“可以是可以，你也小心。”

金珉奎平时没什么安排，日常生活在塔的范围内，按时早起健身读书，偶尔被白塔学院抓去上两节实战演示课。  
周三的任务定在晚上八点钟的北区的一家酒吧，他估计了晚上的堵车情况，六点钟就打了报告出发。  
战争结束联盟建国不过十年，哨兵向导仍是国家极为宝贵的战略资源。所以各地的塔都处在核心地段，资源高度优先，重兵把守。  
金珉奎自己开车，七点半就跟着线人进了酒吧。  
他身形高大，带着哨兵家庭出身的凌厉，刚一坐下就有酒送上来。  
金珉奎皱皱眉，哨兵对外界刺激的接受会数十倍地放大，越优秀的哨兵越是如此。这种场合他当然不准备放任酒精刺激感官。  
向导能在一定范围内感知到其他向导，理论上哨兵不能，但许多哨兵久经训练的直觉能让他辨认出身处的小环境是否有自己的“同类”。  
金珉奎正感觉到这里有几个低等级的哨兵没错，几个穿着暴露的女孩子就嘻嘻哈哈地凑过来，坐在金珉奎身边：“帅哥，一个人吗？怎么不喝酒呀？”  
原来酒是她们点的。金珉奎脸沉着，从她们脸上一一扫过——几个人来回对视，有人的眼神示意离开，有人还想留下。他突然笑了，说：“我是来看拳的。”  
金珉奎的长相端正，并不算凶，多年来接受的教育让他身上有种正气。他笑起来露出一边的虎牙，整个人的气质就柔软了下来。  
几个女孩子舒了口气，有个大胆的长波浪接了他的话：“我觉得今晚那个胖子会赢。”  
金珉奎端了酒，凑到嘴边闻了闻，没有奇怪的添加剂，酒精度数也不算高。他又放了下去，笑着问道：“今天就一场吗？挺无聊的。”  
根据线人的报告，今晚的赌池达到了七位数，这是相当大的金额。如果是真的，普通人赌拳不应该这样，只能是哨兵之间你死我活的斗争。  
向导是很稀缺的资源，因此一旦普通人分化成为向导，数据会立刻提交给塔，塔会将向导纳入系统进行培养。但哨兵不一样，分化年龄、程度都千差万别，有些大龄分化而等级不够高的哨兵，就被塔睁一只眼闭一只眼地放任自流。  
赌拳是地下很常见的事情，是用命来换钱。目标哨兵走上了这一步，说明他很缺钱——已经到了塔无法遵循程序提供给他的程度，他才不愿入塔。  
最外侧的短发女生打了鼻环，晃着手里还留着口红印的酒杯冲里金珉奎抛了个媚眼：“帅哥真是来得巧，今天就一场，是肥佬对瘦猴。”  
金珉奎点点头，看了眼手表：已经七点五十五分了。他又环顾不大的酒吧四周，刚才那种找到同类的直觉已经消失了。  
“还不下去吗？要开始了。”金珉奎身边的大波浪站起身来挎他的胳膊，“一起走呀。”  
金珉奎站起身来，不动声色地看了眼搭在自己胳膊上的手，从善如流道：“走吧。”

拳台在地下，地下室比一楼的酒吧塞进了更多的人。烟味、酒味、汗味在狭小的空间来回冲突，让金珉奎一瞬间就皱紧了眉头。  
那女生还紧贴着他，低胸不时往他胳膊上蹭。金珉奎压着气，心想自己也是为大义出卖色相了。  
突然拳台周围爆发出一阵欢呼，即使他们来得晚在后排，但金珉奎一米八六的身高也还是看得到发生了什么——一胖一瘦两个拳手登台了。  
而他身旁的女生看他并不想往前挤的样子，跺了跺脚钻进人群去找自己的同伴了。  
金珉奎松了口气，换成了抱臂的姿势。

那胖子裸着上身，带着拳套的手拍了拍自己壮厚的肚子，又低吼两声，弯下身子看着对面的人。  
对面那个年轻人就是金珉奎见过照片的任务目标了。真实姓名不详，只有一个不知真假的数字作为代号。那人饶是被称为“瘦猴”，也实在太瘦，金珉奎甚至怀疑他营养不良。这要怎么打？  
黑拳涉及的势力很多，因此即使是塔也不能破坏地下原则而强行带人离开。  
李知勋估算这个人值得被塔接收，也是一种变相的肯定与保护。他能打赢最好，金珉奎直接把人带走。  
他也好奇这个D级哨兵的能力。D级虽然不算高，但与普通人或者半觉醒无法被评级的哨兵也还是有相当大的差别的。  
年轻人穿着黑色短袖牛仔裤，露出的肤色很白，倒并不是常年不见阳光的苍白。他的黑发一看就是染出来的黑，刘海和发尾都过长。脸很小，眼睛眯着，只瞥了肥佬一眼就不再看他。  
胖子似乎被激怒了，从喉咙里发出一声低吼，如果不是没敲铃，下一秒就要扑倒那年轻人身上了。  
金珉奎上臂振动了一下，八点整了。拳台一阵刺耳的铃声，比赛要开始了。  
肥佬先出拳，重重地攻向对手的面门。年轻人速度很快，弯身一躲，抬腿踢向肥佬下盘。  
他看着瘦，肥佬却结结实实地飞出去，背撞得台柱一晃，周围人一阵惊呼。  
金珉奎的嘴角弯了弯。这年轻人的速度是快，但这胖子也够慢了，常年打拳还这个速度，怎么能活到现在？  
黑衣年轻人甩甩刘海，没有直接攻上去，退了两步等肥佬抹了把嘴角血迹起身，呼哧带喘地一头冲过来。  
他侧身一躲，伸腿勾向肥佬小腿，那人整个趴在地上，噗地吐出一口血来。  
金珉奎觉得好笑，这就是刷新了北区黑拳赌池的一场好戏？哨兵之间的战斗本就是速战速决，但这是不是也太快了？  
这次他没有再给对手机会，干脆利落地重重跪到肥佬过于宽厚的后背上，卸掉了他一只胳膊。  
台下爆发出一阵泄气的叹息。  
有穿着西服打着领结的人上台来高高举起那年轻人的手，示意大家一起为他欢呼。胜利者的表情没有过多变化，只是点了点头。  
变故就发生在这一瞬间——上台来扶肥佬下台的一个壮汉手里举着一支针管，突然朝“瘦猴”的背后冲去。  
有看到的观众尖叫一声向后躲闪，而她身后的人不知发生什么也叫起来，一时间狭小的地下室内乱作一团。  
金珉奎想冲过去也是不可能的，他与拳台中间隔了不少人，且不能在这里暴露身份。他只能暗自为年轻人捏了一把汗。  
那人却像背后长了眼一样，右手还被西装男高举着，就一个回身踹向了身后的来人。  
针管滚落在地上，针尖发出不祥的闪光。  
台下几个人见这一招没奏效，四个男人竟一起冲上台去，看架势今天就要在这里解决这个胜者。  
观众乌央乌央乱作一团，有一些人急着往外逃，而更多的人还在这不大的地方到处乱跑。  
金珉奎叹了口气，大步冲向拳台，而那瘦弱的年轻人已经将其中一个男人踢到半米高的台下，正与剩下的三人缠斗。  
哨兵的等级评定是非常严格的，向导偶尔会在测评中凭借好运气或者直觉能通过考级，但哨兵不可能有这种优势。所以不同等级哨兵之间的实际非常悬殊。  
金珉奎从白塔学院毕业起就是A级哨兵，这意味着他不仅有很大上升的空间，也意味着他比年龄更大的同等级哨兵更优秀。所以在这里对付这些人只是时间问题。  
他从靠近拳台的那一刻起就感受到有向导的味道，但这个环境太乱，这个向导没办法发挥太大作用。  
金珉奎按下监控器上的按钮，耳机里立刻传来洪知秀的声音：“珉奎，怎么样了？我在门外，需要我进去吗？”  
他快速环顾四周，迈上拳台的同时道：“有个向导，但没坏事，哥在门外看一下吧。”  
那年轻人应该是看到金珉奎上台了，朗声道：“多谢！”  
金珉奎也笑了，毫不费力抓了其中一人丢到台柱上，那边那人也击中一个男人的脸侧，那人直接晕了过去。  
剩下的一个人见没可能打赢他们，竟自己转身逃跑了。  
金珉奎对那人笑道：“你很厉害。”  
年轻人连打两场也很轻松的样子，扬起脸说：“谢谢。你想要什么？”  
金珉奎亮了下胳膊上的监控器：“跟我回燕城塔。”  
他嗤笑一声：“别费劲了。”转身就要离开。  
金珉奎一把上前抓住他的肩膀，那人下意识就要顺势给他一个过肩摔，但无奈于身高体型差异，手竟按在了金珉奎手上，又被他反握住。  
“这里没有好人。”金珉奎诚恳道，“虽然塔里也不都是好人，但还是比这里好些。”  
那人并没有和他打的意思，两人居然这样拉拉扯扯到了酒吧后的小巷。

洪知秀在门外监控金珉奎的读数，发现他心率等各项指数在持续提高。向导的直觉告诉他有什么事不对，于是按下了联络键，意料之中地无人应答。  
酒吧门口的人越来越多，他铺开意识网向下查探，居然撞上了另一个等级不低的向导。  
洪知秀立刻就知道了酒吧为什么这么乱——这只是一场普通的赌拳，如果说有一点不普通就是涉及了黑吃黑交易，但也没必要乱到北区治安所已经在赶来的路上。  
是那个向导在赌拳的观众中施加了【影响】，暗示这些人这个局面已经控制不住，会非常乱，会出人命，才让这些人逃出酒吧甚至报警。  
同时向这么多人释放精神力，还要防备被其他来路不明的向导发现，这个向导等级一定不低。  
但是怎么会有高等级向导出现在这里？这是情报中没有出现过的情况啊。  
结束得太快的赌拳、暴乱的人群、乖乖跟着任务目标移动的金珉奎……  
洪知秀刚想联络李知勋，电光火石间一个几乎不可能的念头窜进脑海——  
是任务目标。他根本不是哨兵，他是向导。  
洪知秀用联络器呼叫李知勋增援后，甩上车门就向酒吧冲去。哨兵司机没反应过来，连忙跟在他身后。酒吧里已经乱成一团，所有人都在往外冲。

金珉奎上臂还在不断振动，他一把扯下监控器塞进外套衣兜。  
那年轻人眼看就要离开，金珉奎一把拉住他：“你真的不跟我走吗？”顿了顿试着叫他，“小八？”  
他已经做好了被这人反攻的准备，因此年轻人停下脚步时，金珉奎的手一松，才意识到自己手握的皮肤上带了点凉掉的薄汗，冰凉而柔软。  
他回头一笑，黑白分明的眼睛直直撞进金珉奎颤了一瞬的心：“放手吧，不用再来了，我们不是一个世界的人。”  
（事后金珉奎说，他当时觉得自己的心跳停了一拍。）  
金珉奎很想开口叫他，但盯着小八那双眼睛却开不了口，整个人像不受控制一样地贴了上去——  
金珉奎亲了他。  
他没有躲，愣了一下仿佛是在做什么斗争，继而很凶地回吻回去。  
男孩子的吻很凶，像在打架，金珉奎很快尝到了铁锈味，听到对方轻轻“嘶”了一声：“怎么还咬人啊？”  
他声音好轻，像在撒娇。金珉奎的心软成一滩水，都没注意到两只手已经扶上了那人细瘦的腰，在他耳边轻轻道：“对不起啊，我不是故意的。”  
金珉奎声线低，带着热气吹进他耳蜗，年轻人身子在他怀里抖了抖。接着那截细腰在他手里轻轻转动了下，两人视线相对，他们都看到了同一种意思。

他们又开始了更凶的接吻，金珉奎抚着那人的脸侧，不合时宜地想着：他的脸好小，平时都在吃什么呢，一定过得不太好。  
他感觉到小八轻笑了一声，伸手摸向了自己的腰带。  
金珉奎脑子里又炸开了烟花，偷眼去看那一双手：好细，好白，真漂亮啊……  
那人的动作停了，带着忍不住的笑意吻上金珉奎侧脸：“你都在想什么啊？”  
金珉奎这边也在迫不及待地扯对方的裤子，闻言又傻了：他怎么知道我在想什么？  
“我是向导，傻子。”那人说着，带着一点温度的手抚上了金珉奎挺直的东西，毫无技巧地上下撸动，还有点不好意思：“这样……行吗？”  
金珉奎真是要疯了。他的手还在对方的臀瓣上不知所措地滑动着，也没法忽视他顶起的一包。  
他刚才鼓起勇气叫的一声“小八”也是资料上看到的，还觉得有些亲密，作为公职人员不好意思开口。而现在已经这样面对面，他不知为何更不敢叫他。  
金珉奎的喉结滑动了一下，感觉自己快要到了，那人却抬眼看他笑了一下——金珉奎还不明白什么意思，他却用自己手上的金珉奎的液体往自己身后探去。  
然后他背过身去撑着墙，露出一截纤瘦的腰臀给金珉奎，见他还没动作反倒疑惑地扭过了头：“进来呀。”  
金珉奎发誓，一会儿回塔一定要去医疗组报到，看看自己是不是疯了。但是现在……不管了。他伸出手握住因为暴露在夜风中而微凉的腰，提枪冲了进去。  
“嗯……”  
进入的一瞬间两个人都发出难以抑制的呻吟：金珉奎是被紧紧夹住的窒感，小八是痛的。他赶忙去吻身下的人，两手穿过胳膊从背后抱住他：“疼吗？对不起，要不不做了？”  
那人转过脸去，贴着金珉奎的嘴唇道：“吻我，吻我就不痛了。”  
他的刘海有些长，被汗水打湿，脸色因为痛而苍白。金珉奎帮他拨开扎眼睛的刘海，先是吻了吻露出来的额头，然后再贴上了嘴唇去追他的舌，觉得胯下又硬了几分。  
金珉奎一边吻他，一边伸手抚弄他的东西，如愿听到小八发出难耐的呻吟。  
他说话时声音清丽，刚刚低声叫金珉奎时带着撒娇的奶味，而现在的呻吟……  
金珉奎忍不了了，知道他是向导也有好处：有些事不必说出口，他就能知道。金珉奎暗道了道歉，一鼓作气冲了进去。  
他果然感觉自己手中的东西都稍微萎靡了些，应该是真的很痛吧。  
金珉奎又抱歉地轻吻他：“对不起，马上就好。”  
小八深深喘息了两口，摇头道：“不要道歉。”  
被填满的感觉很快就升上来，他小声说：“动一下啊。”  
金珉奎脑子里那种炸烟花的感觉又来了。他像得了头彩一样，将身下那人的衣服向上推，露出少年人白皙的后背。  
他毫无章法地随着冲撞在上面舔吻，一时间小巷里只有压抑的呻吟声和赤裸肉体相撞的拍击声。  
还是金珉奎怀里的人先到达了顶点，他的呻吟越来越难以抑制，嵌在金珉奎怀抱里的身子一僵，随后落了一些液体到对面的土墙上。  
金珉奎也被高潮后收缩的穴道夹紧，把液体送进了那人的身体里。  
他们还维持着背后拥抱的姿势，金珉奎竟觉得有种奇异的安心。  
还是小八先咳嗽一声，想要动作，金珉奎才慌忙松开手后退一步。  
他低着头问：“有纸巾吗……”  
金珉奎裤子都来不及提就翻找自己的衣兜，递过去一包新的面巾纸。那人刚要拿，金珉奎却突然收回手，两下拆开包装递过去一张：“给！”  
他接了，转过身的时候金珉奎好像看到了他通红的耳朵尖——啊，他的耳朵也很可爱。  
小八觉得自己的耳朵更烫了。身为向导，从来没有像现在这样后悔过。

金珉奎的耳机里突然传出两声尴尬的咳嗽：“珉奎啊，你……结束了吗？”  
被叫做小八的年轻人只看到金珉奎的脸突然变红，然后伸手按住耳朵：“嗯……哥你还在外面吗？”  
指挥车里的洪知秀和后赶来的李知勋都是一脸痛苦，对视一眼，还是洪知秀开口道：“结束了，知勋现在过去找你。”  
耳机里又重归静默。  
金珉奎和刚见过不到两小时的陌生人面对面站在巷子里，听得到汽车发动机的声音、警车的警笛声、甚至还有救护车的声音。两人的视线一撞，金珉奎连忙躲开，此刻哨兵的五感似乎通通封闭，变成一个普通的十九岁男孩。  
那人好像微笑了一下，问他：“你叫什么名字？”  
“金珉奎。”他说完，也觉得这种气氛有点尴尬，“我会对你负责的。”  
“噗……”年轻人像是听到好笑的事一样，“不用。”  
金珉奎刚想再说点什么，就听到巷子口传来的脚步声。  
是李知勋。  
“你愿意和我回塔吗？塔里很好，你不用再打拳，家人也会有人照顾……”金珉奎突然很害怕李知勋的到来，也很怕这个纤细白皙的年轻人拒绝李知勋后会发生什么。  
这次他没看错，小八的确朝他笑了。他笑起来嘴边出现两个很可爱的小括弧，眼睛亮亮的。

“燕城塔执行公务。”是李知勋的声音。  
“我认识你。”小八没什么表情，垂下眼睛慢吞吞地从金珉奎身后走出来，“你盯了我两个月了。”  
李知勋也不知该用什么表情面对这个场景，想握个手表示友好也觉得奇怪，只好摆摆手说：“我是燕城塔的医疗组向导李知勋，你好。”  
金珉奎还是背过身去，完全不敢面对这个十五岁就抡起吉他砸他的小向导。  
那年轻人有些不好意思，对李知勋笑了下：“我叫徐明浩，你应该听过他们叫我小八。”  
李知勋看他态度和缓也暗自松了口气，微笑道：“好，有什么话我们回去再说。”接着一把抓过金珉奎，在他耳边咬牙切齿道：“还不走，你是不是以后也不想回去了？”

酒吧门口一片狼藉，治安所的警车、塔的特勤、救护车、围观的群众三三两两站成一片。  
洪知秀在巷口等着，看到尾随两人出来的徐明浩急忙迎上去，带他上了另一辆车。  
李知勋一手抓着金珉奎塞进开着门的急救车，给护士打手势示意给他做个检查，一边跟着金珉奎上了车：“叫你别闹太大，这怎么回事？Joshua在外面都压不住你？”  
金珉奎现在只觉得一个头两个大，躺在担架上嘟囔：“啊哥这个灯太亮了我头痛……”  
李知勋冷笑一声：“你不说就等着议会见吧。”  
金珉奎连忙把脸转过去，用没抽血的右手盖住眼睛：“我说我说！我真的不知道啊，我是和他那个完才知道他是向导的。”  
“你胳膊上的监控器是假的啊？听不见？”  
“谁顾得上啊……”  
李知勋实在忍不住自己的白眼：“没有向导的哨兵就是这样。”  
“反正他就要走，我要把他带回去嘛，就……”金珉奎越说声音越小。  
“他不是不想打你。”李知勋嘲讽一笑，“结合热知道吗？”  
金珉奎努力在脑海中搜索学过的知识：结合热是指匹配度达到75%以上的哨兵和向导之间发生的生理反应，几乎只发生在未结合的哨兵和向导之间。表现为不正常的高热和……无法控制的情欲。  
“所以我和他那个不是因为我疯了？也不是被他【影响】了？就只是结合热对吧？”金珉奎长出一口气，伸手就要拉李知勋，“哥你再给我检查一下吧！”  
李知勋嫌弃地躲开他的手转身跳下车，伸手招人来关车门：“你猪脑子啊？”

徐明浩当然知道金珉奎是个高等级哨兵，也知道既然他来了，身后必然还有燕城塔的后援。“作为哨兵”的徐明浩不可能和他硬碰硬——A级哨兵不是谁都打得过的；作为向导，如果他使用精神力【影响】金珉奎，他身上的监控器也会让塔知道这里有一个高等级向导，他更难溜掉。  
徐明浩看出来金珉奎是个正直善良（且天真）的学院派哨兵，准备拖他到离后援的距离足够远时稍微施加一点【影响】，然后自己跑路。千算万算没算到，居然真的有结合热这种邪门东西。  
他完全控制不住自己的身体，意识海嗡鸣作响，看着金珉奎的眼睛，像定住了一样，躲不开他贴过来的柔软嘴唇。  
徐明浩认命，既然匹配度是上天的旨意，他也不想反抗了。他疲惫地沉入了金珉奎环抱他的暖热胸膛里，这十几年来好累啊，如果这是一场梦，那就让我闭眼做下去吧。

救护车内，作尔康状的金珉奎只能悻悻地收回手——等等，这是什么？  
右手小指的蓝色光圈，随结合程度而改变颜色深浅……那是结合标志。  
也就是说，他和那个叫徐明浩的向导，结合了。

那时候金珉奎还不知道他曾经在理论课上打的一个瞌睡让他漏掉了什么重要知识点——75%以上的匹配度，又叫做绝对适配。

——  
目前已知信息：  
（这部分只会出现新增或有变动的内容，按出场顺序）

姓名：金珉奎  
等级：A级哨兵  
精神体：西伯利亚狼 成年体  
状态：已结合  
隶属：燕城塔哨兵组

姓名：洪知秀  
等级：A级向导  
精神体：未知  
状态：未结合  
隶属：燕城塔医疗组

姓名：李知勋  
等级：A级向导  
精神体：未知  
状态：未结合  
隶属：燕城塔医疗组 白塔学院向导系

姓名：徐明浩  
等级： D级哨兵 未知  
精神体：未知  
状态：已结合  
隶属：无

——  
【影响】【杀戮】【绝对适配】的二设来自EC同人 流金岁月  
是我最最最最喜欢的哨向T T


End file.
